heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney's "Dumbo" Cast: *The Storks (Dumbo/Aladdin) as Themsevlses *Pandas (Timon and Pumbaa/Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Kangaroos (Winnie the Pooh/The Rescuers Down Under) as Themselvses *Hippopotamus and Elephants (The Lion Guard and Little Golden Book Land) as Themselvses *Tigers and Cheetas (Dumbo and The Lion King) as Themselvses *Giraffes (Madagascar The Wild and Jetlag Production Leo the Lion) as Themselvses *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo (1941) as Herself *Mr. Godo (Clifford the Big Red Dot Circus Star) as Himself *Hiro # 51 (Thomas and Friends) as itself *Horses and Moose (Tangled and Frozen) as Themselvses *Ponys and Zebras (Cinderella Madagascar/Khumba) as Themselvses *Bull Cows and Camels (The Alvin Show and Dumbo) as Themselves *Amorata (Jetlag Production Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *Flora (Disney Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) aa Himself *Annie and Clarabel Two Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselvses *Teal Gondola car (The Rugrats Movie) as Themselvses * * *Mr. Stork (Dumbo) as Himself *Fawn (Disney Fairies) as Herself *Melody (Jetlag Production Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *Phanpy (Pokemon) as Himself *Lions and Panthers (Jetlag & Disney Leo the Lion The Lion King and The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Roustabouts Man (Dumbo) as Themselvses *The Bend (Dumbo/Babes in Toyland/Mary Poppins) as Themselvses *Gorillas (Boonie Bears: The Big Top Secret) as Themselvses *Circus Children Animals (Winnie the Pooh & Friends/Mickey and Friends/Sonic the Hedgehog/The Adventure of Mumfie/The Lion King/Alvin and the Chipmunks/101 Dalmatians/DuckTales/Tom and Jerry/The Aristocats/Oliver and Company/Alice in Wonderland/Pinocchio) as Themselvses *Snowman and The Nutcracker Prince (Magic Gift of the Snow/The Nutcracker) as Themselvses *Boys and Girls (Phineas and Ferb/Recess/Pokemon/The Magic School Bus) as Themselvses *Smitty (Dumbo) as Himself *Weasel Guards (The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Themselvses *Merrywether (Disney Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Themselvses *Iridessa (Tinker Bell) as Themselvses *Aura (Jetlag Production Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Pinky and Brain, Roquefort and Jerry (Dumbo / Cinderella / Animanicas / The Aristocrats / Tom and Jerry the Movie) as Himself *Primrose 9 (Jetlag Productions Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Terpsichore (Jetlag Production Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Grace (Jetlag Production Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) as Himself *Funa (Disney Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Crysta 13 (FernGully) as Themselvses *Wisteria 14 (Jetlag Production Sleeping Beauty) as Themselvses *Circus Audience Screaming & Mammal Face Pole Crashing Big Tent as Themselvses *Monkeys (Dumbo and The Jungle Book (Animated)) as Themselvses *Hyenas (The Lion King) as Themselvses *Ostriches (Fantasia (2000)) as Themselvses *Pink Elephants and Colorful Mammal as Themselvses *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Red, White and Blue Stripes Streamlined car (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You) as Themselvses *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Massachusetts and California Railroad Track Danville and Murphy's Lard (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses Scene: #Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Intro / Phanpy #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Map Massachusettes #The Circus Gypsy Moves On ( "Thomas Jr") & Polar Express (Istrumental) Boston Railroad #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo and Mr. Godo Coach To Pleasure Island "Happy Birthday to You" Aladdin's World Long Railroad #Montana Theme & Thomas Junior (Reprise) Railroad California #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") "Here Come the Circus Phanpy" California #A Bath For Phanpy Bathtime / Hide and Seek Topsy Turvy Funniest / Berserk Circus Bathroom California #Mrs. Jumbo and Mr. Godo In Solitary Confiement Phanpy Shunned / "So This is Love" (Instrumental) / A Mouse / Phanpy & Timothy #Phanpy Meets New Friend Baia / "Little Einsteins" Theme (Instrumental) #A Pymaid Of Girl Fairies / Pymaid of Girl Fairies Fall Thomas the Tank Engine Pulled Circus Train / The Aftermath Circus California Railroad #Phanpy's Disgrace "Phineas and Ferb" Theme (Instrumental) Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey California #Phanpy Visits His Mother and Father ("Baby Mine") Circus California & "Children Mammal Songs" Hall California #Phanpy Gets The Hiccups California Outside #"Pink Elephants vs. Colorful Mammal On Parade" Planets #Up A Tree Backyard Pool #"When I See an Elephant Fly" Playground #Phanpy Flies "I've Seen Everything" (Reprise) Playground Sky #Phanpy's Surprise "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart by Love / Toyland" (Finale) Circus California Railroad Massachusette #Seven Dwarfs Theater #Spared Your Wings And Crddits / Jetlag & Disney Beginner Books Video Outro Music: #Dumbo #Polar Express #Aladdin #Thomas and Friends #Disneyland Circus Fantasy Parade #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Cinderella #The Three Caballeros #Little Einsteins #The Jungle Book #Phineas and Ferb #Alice in Wonderland #Beauty and the Beast #Pinocchio #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Babes in Toyland Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Massachusetts and California Gallery: 231Phanpy.png|Phanpy Big Ears as Himself Timothy mouse ballon.png| Jaq.jpg| Gus.jpg| Pinky.jpg| Brain.jpg| Roquefort-0.jpg| Jerry.jpg|Seven Rainbow Circus Mouse as Themselvses Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Godo in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg|Mr. Godo as Himself Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Himself MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro Black Engine and Tender # 51 as Himself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (Credit Goes To Robert Millar) The Toyland Express's Yellow Coach.png|Toyland Express's Yellow Coach Here's Casey Jr's first flatcar..jpg|Casey Jr's First Flatcar Here's Casey Jr's second flatcar..jpg|Casey Jr's Second Flatcar Here's Casey Jr's first boxcar..jpg|Casey Jr's First Boxcar Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg|Casey Jr's Blue Coach (Credit Goes To Robert Millar) Here's Casey Jr's second boxcar..jpg|Casey Jr's Second Boxcar Here's Casey Jr's third flatcar..jpg|Casey Jr's Third Flatcar Mail Car..png|Mail Car Here's Casey Jr's third boxcar..jpg|Casey Jr's Third Boxcar Dumbo Orange Baggage Car.jpg|Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car (Credit Goes To Robert Millar) Casey Jr Traveling Van.jpg|Traveling Van Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg| Rustee Rails Rides Again Two Cage Wagon.jpg| Here's Casey Jr's fourth flatcar..png|Casey Jr's Fourth Flatcar Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Bahia Train Cars Casey Jr Cookies (A Bug's Life).jpg The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png The Nightmare Train.png|Cerberus's Boxcars Here's Casey Jr's fourth boxcar..png|Casey Jr's Fourth Flatcar Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg| 2515.jpg Dumbo Green Coach.png|Casey Jr's Green Coach (Credit Goes To Robert Millar) Casey Jr's Red Caboose..jpg|Casey Jr's Red Caboose (Credit Goes To Robert Millar)as Themselvses Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Melman madagascar 3.png| Bridget (The Wild).jpg| Giraffes (Jetlag Production Leo the Lion).jpg|Giraffes as Themselvses The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg|Lions as Themselves Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monkeys as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Roustabout Man as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|Soldiers Parade as Themselvses Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy and Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Smitty (Dumbo).jpg| Smitty the Bully as Himself Humans and Animals..png|Crowd Screaming and Animal Face Pole Broking as Themselvses Four Kittens..png| Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Disneycircus.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof